Al padre de mi hija
by U. Harumi Cerisier
Summary: De Sakura a Sasuke. Basado en las nuevas estipulaciones sobre la verdad de Uchiha Sarada; provocadas por el primer capítulo de Naruto Gaiden, el séptimo Hokage y la primavera escarlata.


**DISICLAIMER: ****_Naruto_**** y sus personajes le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILER primer capítulo de Naruto Gaiden.**

**...**

**AL PADRE DE MI HIJA**

Es mi hija, porque así lo decidí yo. No era como si hubiese decidido embarazarme como todas aquellas madres que eligen llevar a una criatura en su vientre; pues ni siquiera lo hice. Tuve oportunidad de escoger, por supuesto, pero no como cualquier mujer. No fue como Ino, o como Tenten. Pude elegir corresponder el amor que Naruto siempre me profesó en el pasado, antes de que descubriera que realmente a la única mujer que él amaría sería a Hinata. Pero preferí esperar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado esperando, mi amor? El día que volviste, tan serio como siempre he de admitir que de verdad esperaba ver un cambio importante en ti, y sí que lo hubo, pero no fue precisamente el que yo imaginaba. Me destrozaste, y esta vez fue de la peor manera. Sin embargo en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos no pude negarme. Mi corazón no me lo permitió. Era tan hermosa, tan igual a ti. Su hermoso cabello azabache, sus ojos tan profundamente negros… tan Uchiha. La amé, fue amor a primera vista. Fue cuando supe que yo era su mamá.

¿Qué sucedió durante aquel viaje de redención? Dijiste que te irías solo… que no querías involucrarme en tus pecados. ¿Entonces por qué sí le permitiste a ella ir contigo? ¿Es acaso que ella tenía tanta culpa como tú? ¿Qué sucedió con esa promesa, Sasuke? "Te veré pronto". No dijiste más, no hubo clausulas, no hubo nada. Y después de eso… ¿cada cuánto tiempo?

Karin ha muerto y tú te has marchado de nuevo hacia una nueva redención. ¿Redención? ¿Es eso, de verdad? ¿Cuándo podrás redimirte por estar tan lejos de tu hija?

El único recuerdo que me has dejado es esta hermosa niña pelinegra. ¡Dioses, como la amo! Sarada es mi vida entera. Ya no pregunta por ti, como cuando era más chica, pero por supuesto que le duele tu ausencia. Deberías ver cómo mira a Shikadai, a Chouchou, pero en especial a Boruto. Parece ser que, aunque dice que él no le agrada, se siente identificada con el hijo del Hokage. Sí, el Hokage más idiota, como dijiste aquella vez. Mi pequeña es consciente de su linaje, pero no se enorgullece de ello. Yo nunca le he hablado sobre tu pasado, pero ella es tan perspicaz... Tal vez su orgullo Uchiha se vio ennegrecido tras enterarse de la historia de su tío Itachi. No tienes idea de cómo lo idolatra y, ¿quién no? Fue el más grande héroe en la historia de Konoha. Lo ama tanto… ¿Qué sucederá cuando vuelvas? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Podrá ella enfrentarse a un desconocido que dice ser su padre?

Uchiha Sarada. No, a diferencia de ti ella no es llamada "niña prodigio". No le interesa convertirse en ninja, podría decirse que no se esfuerza por ello. _¿Para qué?_ Me pregunta. _¿Con qué fin nos convertimos en ninjas? Para proteger la aldea, y a todos los seres que amamos, Sarada._ _Yo solo te amo a ti, madre. Daría mi vida por ti_, _como el tío Itachi_ _la dio por mi padre_. Me enmudece. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Yo la amo, la adoro a pesar… a pesar de ti, Sasuke. Ella es demasiado crítica para su edad. No existe la oscuridad en su corazón, solo el dolor de no tener a su padre cerca. Lamento creerlo. Su sharingan despertará cuando se entere de toda su verdad, de su origen. Que no te sorprenda si ella es capaz de despertar el rinnegan por sí misma. Después de todo, por su sangre corre la sangre Uchiha y Senju. Kakashi me lo ha explicado todo.

No te espantes… mi pequeña no te odia aunque siempre me lo diga. Yo la conozco mejor que nadie, soy su madre después de todo. Ella está resentida porque la abandonaste. Tienes tanto que explicarle… temo que después de todo termine por odiarme a mí.

Yo… ¿qué puedo decirte? Estoy ocupada atendiendo el hospital, cuidando de los niños. ¿Podría ser esoinjusto? Ya no pienso en entrenar como una loca sólo para traerte de vuelta. Ya no te lloro cada noche como solía hacer desde que tenía doce años. Ya no ahogo tu nombre entre mis lamentos. Ya no me es dolorosa tu ausencia. Ya no necesito el abrazo fraternal de Naruto para no sentirme sola, porque ya no lo estoy. Ya no te necesito. He aprendido a vivir sin ti. Me has dado la razón más importante para hacerlo. Estoy embarazada, Sasuke. Y tal vez no te enteres hasta que me veas con un pequeño pelirrosa en brazos, o tal vez cuando aprenda a caminar, incluso podría ser hasta que mi niño se gradúe de la academia, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana mayor. Porque sí, será varón y aunque aún me enloquecen tus característicos ojos negros y tu alborotado cabello oscuro, deseo tanto que este bebé se parezca a mí…

Pero quien sabe. Al destino a veces le gusta jugar como jugó contigo, como lo hizo conmigo.

Quizá podría tener ojos jade y el cabello gris plateado...

...

**Tremenda revolución se está llevando a cabo dentro del fandom SasuSaku por el primer capítulo de Naruto Gaiden. Sinceramente yo también estoy en shook. No quiero creer que Sarada pueda ser hija biológica de Karin, por favor no. Esperaré con ansias los siguientes capítulos el manga, antes de comenzar a estipular. Sin embargo, sentí la gran necesidad de desahogarme, así que aquí tienen este... no sé cómo llamarle. ****Ojalá sea todo una trolleada de Kishimoto.**

**Espero, fans del SS que no les haya disgustado este mini fic, o como se le pueda llamar. Ánimo, y aguante al SasuSaku. **

**¿Merezco review?**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer C:**


End file.
